Violet Thunderman: Love is a Game
by IceCreamIsTheElixrOfLife
Summary: Violet was the middle child of the Thundermans until Chloe came along. She's had a lot of trouble in her life, but when the parents are away and Phoebe, her older sister, wants to go to Swellview what could go wrong? She just may find a new love in Kid Danger. Rated T for Self-Harm
1. Prologue: Bio

I am violet Thunderman (Pic is the story cover)

Age: 13 and like 7 months

Parents: Hank and Barbra Thunderman

Siblings: Max, Phoebe (older), Billy, Nora, and Chloe (younger)

Powers: Can manipulate time and space (like Wanda's except purple)

Bio: Troubled, caught between villain and hero, suicidal before, slits wrists, help Pheeps anytime she can, but loves helping Maxie too, Love is the world's biggest lie.

Superhero/Villain alias: The Conjurer

Favorite Song: You're so Creepy Ghost Town

Favorite Quote: "Suicide isn't cowardly. I'll tell you what's cowardly; treating others so badly that they want to end their lives." –Ashley Purdy


	2. Chapter 1

Outfit: (Violet 1) http//violet/set?id=211128538

Violet's POV:

I was up late while mom and dad were gone at some sort of weird parent thing, so I went down to get something to eat. I saw Phoebe dragging a suitcase behind her. Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going? I used my powers to pull her suitcase to me.

"What's in here, Pheebs?" I asked mockingly. I smirked evilly. "Going to see your boyfriend?"

She sighed. "No, Vi." She tried to pull her bag back with her telekinesis, but I used my power to tie her up in rope-like purple light strands.

"So, where are you off to?" I asked, seriously curious as to where she was going.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "I'm going to Swellview to help Captain Man and Kid Danger."

"I wanna go!" I replied a little too quickly.

"Vi, I can't take you. You aren't even a full superhero yet." Phoebe said.

"Fine I guess I'll just tell mom and dad that you left to go to a city full of 'danger' (get it, get it) against their wills and rules." I replied with no fear.

She huffed. "Fine Vi, you can come. But, you will be my sidekick. That means whatever I say you do."

"Deal, sis," I agreed running up the stairs to change and pack. "Love you!"

When I came back down Max was home again. "HEY MAXIE!!!!"

"Ugh," he complained, "you know for my favorite sibling you can be really annoying sometimes."

"Thanks," I said cheekily. Adding my bag to Phoebe's as she showed him a news cast.

"Why am I watching this?" Max asked.

"Shh," Phoebe shoved her hand in his face. I grabbed his ice cream out of his hand and took a huge bite then gave it back to his dismay.

"You just ate my ice cream!" He complained.

"What!?!?" I played off. "Me never."

"Shut up you two." Phoebe said.

The news cast ended and Max was surprised that Dr. Minyak broke out of prison. Pheebs is getting annoyed by the fact that Max's a villain. They had another argument. Man! These two argue a lot! I walked out to the car not waiting for Pheebs. I began impatiently honking the horn after about two minutes of waiting. Phoebe finally got in the car.

"Took you long enough," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Remember your promise," she said.

"Fries before guys?" I asked.

"No the-"

"Pointe your toe and split your legs?" I asked.

"No the-"

"Stay in school, you weirdo?" I asked.

"No the one you just made!" She yelled finally breaking. "Follow all my orders."

"Okay deal!" I said laughing. "I thought it was that one just thought it would be fun to antagonize you!"

She gave me 'the look' usually reserved for Max.

"Sorry Pheebs," I said, "Let's go."

The Next Day: Outfit: (Violet 2) http//violet/set?id=211130563

"Ugh, is this really their hideout?" I asked as we walked up to Junk-n-Stuff.

"Yes, now be quiet." She ordered. "Wait those are the Muchachos."

"The who?" I asked.

"Canadians," She answered.

"Oh okay," I said nodding.

We changed into our super outfits. Mine looked nothing like the rest of the families because I refused to have a T on my chest.

Phoebe led the way. "Hold it right there Muchachos."

I began to use my power to incapacitate them. "Thank the gods." The man said and ran out. I smiled, snickering.

The tallest began speaking. "Look, Miss, I don't know who you think you are, but- Whoa!!!" Phoebe slammed him into the wall.

"And who do you think you are, sir?" I asked.

Henry POV:

"And who do you think you are, sir?" the purple stranger, whom was as I might add drop dead gorgeous, with a voice as sweet a silk and as smooth as honey.

"Hey!" I yelled panicking a bit. "How did you just make him fly across the room?" The other stranger didn't speak.

"Oh," the purple stranger gave a fake pout, "Baby wants to know how we used our powers."

Suddenly I was suspended above the ground with something purple surrounding me.

She smiled up at me kinda crazily. "What do you think? Can I put him up on my wall without mom noticing?"

The other girl laughed. "Forget Mom, Dad would kill you."

"That's too bad he sounds kinda cute." She said genuinely for the first time ever.

Hmm that's right I do! The other stranger pointed her staff at Charlotte. She put her hands up in surrender. "I'm harmless." She ran to the back to hide.

The purple stranger looked at the other stranger. "I thought you said this would be hard."

"Well, not all of us can suspend people off the ground!" I snapped at her.

She looked at me with disgust. "Shhh, I'm talking to my older sister." She turned back to the other stranger, her older sister, rolling her eyes about to speak but then she stops and looks at me agian. "Wait, why don't you have a Canadian accent?" Her eyes were wide and she looked a little panicked. She squeaked and dropped me. "Oh God! Please tell me I'm wrong!" She added under her breath. "For the first time ever."

"Ow!!" I complained.

"Kid Danger?" she asked really looking at me for the first time. Or at least I think she was. Sunglasses, really smart if you don't want to wear a mask.

"What? Sis, that isn't-" the other began.

"She's right," I replied, "but how?"

She smirked. "I'm always right." She took off her sunglasses and put out her hand. "I'm Violet Thunderman and this is my sister-"

"VI! They could be lying!" her sister yelled.

Violet crossed the way to me and ripped off the Muchaco mask. "See! Kid Danger!" she yelled annoyed. "You're the one that wanted to help them." She grumbled. "I just didn't want to stay home alone while you did something fun and Max-" she stopped.

"Max? Why wouldn't Max be home with you?" her sister asked.

"Uh, umm, uh," Violet stumbled, "I can't say. Pick a lock." She 'zipped' her lips and threw away an invisible key.

Ray took off his mask and looked straight at Violet. "Thunderman you say?"

She nodded.

"We will talk about Max later." Her sister added sternly.

Violet stuck her tongue out her. "You're no fun, Pheebs."

'Pheebs' rolled her eyes. "Someone has to be the adult out of the three of us."

Violet looked over at me done with her conversation with her sister. "Do you guys have a frozen yogurt place? I want something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Not the time, Vi." 'Pheebs' said.

I smiled at Violet. "There's really good one down the street; I'll take you later."

She smiled genuinely. "Yay! I love food more than life itself."

I laughed for the first time since Bianca and I broke up.

Ray looked between Violet and 'Pheebs'. "Thunderman? I know you guys! You're Phoebe and Violet Thunderman-"

"Yeah figure that out all on your own." Violet said sarcastically.

Ray shot her a glare. "The daughters of Thunder Man."

Phoebe smiled a little upset that she hurt him. "Yeah! You know us!"

"UGH!" Violet let out a huge groan. "How come no one ever says? Aren't you the daughter of Electress?" She scrunched up her nose. "I'd rather not be compared to my father."

Phoebe laughed at her sister taking off her mask. "Says the girl who refuses to wear the family superhero costume."

She scrunched her nose up disgusted. "We're superheroes not the Brady Bunch. Besides, do you really want to wear the same thing as our siblings and parents? I just have my own sense of style and it's better than dad's." She gestured to her dress and twirled. I couldn't help, but stare at her as she did that. Damn, she's so beautiful.

"We're a family of superheroes and Max." Phoebe corrected.

"And me!" Violet added cheerily.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and ruffled her little sister's hair. "You are not a villain."

"How do you know? How do I even know?" she asked.

"You don't seem like a villain to me." I said.

Her eyes cut to me with a pitying look.

"And he should know he's dated one." Added Ray.

"Really," I complained, "I was undercover."

She eyed me up and down, seeming to be evaluating my soul. "You don't know me, Kid." She looked down at her arms ashamed. "I'm not…" She trailed off shivering.

"Vi has had a bit of an identity crisis." Phoebe explained. I may not be that smart, but I was smart enough to know that 'identity crisis' didn't even begin to cover it. Kind of like how those sleeve don't cover it.

She must have noticed me staring at her wrists because she pulled the sleeves down. Suddenly her phone began ringing. (Fav. Song chorus) She pulled a phone out of what seemed to be thin air.

She smiled apologetically. "It's Maxie. I have to take this." She pointed to the front door and stepped out.

Violet's POV: (Outfit: Violet 3) http//violet/set?id=211183570

"Hey Max," I said as the video call started up.

"Hey Vi," he replied kind of cheerily. "So you're in Swellview right?"

"Yeah," I said slowly wondering where this was going.

"Would you accompany me to this meeting for villains in Swellview? I really wanna go and steal Dr. Minyak's heliometer." He said superfast.

"Yeah I'll go, just let me ditch the dream team in there." I gestured back to the store.

"Great! See you in a bit." Max said.

"Bye!" I ended the call and walked back into the store. Captain Man and Kid Danger were having some kind of argument.

"Fourteen's the new fifteen so…" Kid Danger said.

"Ummm," I said awkwardly. "Is this a bad time to interrupt?"

"No," Captain Man said waving me in. "Come on in Kid… Girl… Violet?"

I laughed. "Violet's fine." I took a deep breath. "Sooo, Maxie really needs my help and seeing as there are only three muchachos and not four I'm gonna go help him. So, bye!" I turned dash out the door when Phoebe used her telekinesis to pull me back to them. "Hi Dream Team," I replied kinda guiltily.

"You made a promise," Phoebe began. "And when a superhero, even in training, makes a promise they keep it."

"Well, I just made a promise to Maxie to ditch the Dream Team, so I have to keep it." I replied.

"Dream Team?" Kid Danger asked. "Why does she keep referring to us as the Dream Team?"

"Well, it doesn't really count if you make that promise to a villain." Phoebe said ignoring Kid Danger like I did.

"Oh so it only counts if I make that promise to superheroes?" I asked.

"That is correct." Phoebe answered.

"So, if I make a promise to the people of a city to keep them safe then I don't have to honor that promise?" I asked smirking as her face fell in defeat. "If I promise to put a villain in jail I don't have to keep that promise? If-"

"Okay, okay you've made your point." Phoebe said defeated.

"But why call us the dream team?" asked Captain Man.

I shrugged. "It was kinda on the spot." I turned to leave but looked back with my hand on the door handle. I blew them a kiss. "Peace out, Dream Team. We will meet again. Probably soon. What Max has me doing may or may not be illegal. Okay bye." I dashed out of that store as fast as I could.

At the bottom of Lake Swellview:

Max and I wondered in mingling with the villains of Swellview.

"I want to know who called this meeting?" Asked Dr. Minyak.

"I thought it was you," said Vandell.

"Perhaps it was the Muchachos." Someone said. God I don't know any of these people. I looked over at Kid Danger, Captain Man, and my sister.

"Oh no," they began denying.

"Then who did call this meeting?" I asked causing the Muchachos to turn to me.

Suddenly smoke filled the entrance tunnel. The Toddler emerged from the smoke.

I walked over to Max and whispered in his ear. "This kid is a little weird and kinda freaky."

The Toddler explained his plan to the group and then the Dream Team spoke.

"How about you three zip it?" I yelled shutting their lips with my power, so they couldn't speak anymore.

"Thank you Conjurer. Max tell them what to do!" The Toddler ordered.

"Okay, anyone with ideas join the Toddler over at the dry erase board." Max said.

As Phoebe came this way I made a beeline for Kid Danger and Captain Man releasing all three from my power. "Hey, guys." I whispered.

"You," Captain Man whisper-yelled. "We trusted you!"

"Yeah, what are you doing here!?" Kid Danger accused. "Trying to take us down!?"

I shook my head. "No you've got it all wrong. Max, my older brother, wants Dr. Minyak's heliometer. He needed my help, but I wasn't going to give it to him. I was going to give it to you guys. But, if you don't want my help then so be it."

Captain Man and Kid Danger looked at each other. "She could be lying." Captain Man said.

"How do we know you're truthful?" Kid Danger asked.

"I-I, Ugh!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "There may be no way to make you guys ever trust me again, but know this I made a promise to Phoebe to listen to her and be by her side as long as we were Swellview and so far I have found multiple ways to keep that promise."

They just looked at me.

"Fine, don't trust me." I said. "But remember who shut you guys up before you blew your cover." With that I turned on my heel and stormed off.

"Wait," Kid Danger called out in that horrible Canadian accent. I turned slightly as he came closer. He whispered in my ear. "I believe you, and this may be a mistake, but I trust you as well."

I smiled and gave him a hug stretching because he was at least 6 or 7 inches taller than me. "Thank you, Kid Danger. People hardly ever trust me. I'm a freak even among supes."

He seemed surprised by the hug but slowly returned it.

"If you two are done with your love fest," said Captain Man arriving to the two of us. "Some of us have a mission to complete."

I blushed and let go of Kid Danger. "Sorry," I apologized and went to join Max.

"Who is it you were just talking to?" He asked.

"Two of three Muchachos." I answered without even thinking.

"No, it was Captain Man and Kid Danger. You didn't ditch the Dream Team at all you were a part of their plan all along." Max accused.

"No, I swear Max they had no idea I was coming." I said with a hint of fear in my voice.

"But you knew they were coming." He accused.

I nodded.

"And you kept their cover." He whisper-yelled.

"Yes, because our sister is with them and I consider them friends, sort of, okay, acquaintances." I hissed.

"Whatever, sis I'll never come before Phoebe in anyone's book." Max said coldly.

"And I'll never come before any of you, remember I'm a freak." I hissed close to tears now.

"Whatever," he added venomously. "Soon I'll let everyone know about them."

"Max no!" I cried then raced over to Phoebe and them to protect them as Max made the announcement.

"I'll give them a taste of my heliometer." Said Dr. Minyak. Phoebe kicked it out of his hand. "That third muchacho just foot kicked me in the hand."

"I'm not a muchacho," said Pheebs taking off her mask. "I'm not even Canadian." They all took off there disguises.

"All right you evils," said Captain Man. Evils? "On the floor, hands behind your back."

They didn't do that they took a collective step forward. My turn. "He gave you an order." I said. "On the floor." They all hit the floor being forced by my power. "Hands behind your back." They all put their hands behind there back. "Man, I love magic."

"Maybe trusting you wasn't so bad a call." Said Kid Danger smiling at me.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Conjurer," said Nurse Cohort. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," I spit the hair out of my face. "No matter how lame the Dream Team is…"

"Hey!" complained the Dream Team.

"One of them is family and the other two are friends. And as a superhero in training I protect people even if they don't trust me." I gave a pointed look to Captain Man. When I was suddenly hit in the side and blacked out.

Henry's POV:

Violet or I guess Conjurer went down. I kneeled beside her checking her pulse. "She still has a pulse. What happened to her? Who hit her?" I asked.

"The only person not under her spell. Max!" Phoebe said. "How could you hit your own sister with a blaster!?"

"She chose you over me; I had to." He said still holding the blaster. "I could hit my other sister."

The villains had recovered and gotten up to fight us. "Kid Danger can you carry her?" asked Ray.

I lifted her with ease it was like carrying a rag doll she needs to eat more.

Ray threw a bowl at the only light in the room and we ran to the exit tunnel.

"Kid Danger take Phoebe and Violet and get out of here." Ray ordered.

"No I'm not leaving you," I said.

"We wanna stay and fight." Said Phoebe.

"No there's too many of them besides Violet's out like that light. She can't fight. She needs medical attention." Ray said.

"Wait what about Max?" asked Phoebe.

"I said Go! Kid that's an order." Ray ended the argument and rushed back in handing something to Phoebe.

We both ran off I was still holding Violet who barely reacted to anything going on.

We arrived back into the Man Cave with Violet still out cold.

"What happened to her?" asked Charolette.

"She was hit with a blaster while trying to help us. She's out cold." I said. "Schwaz, can you fix her?"

"Yeah," Schwaz said. "Put her on that operating table."

I did as he asked. Phoebe walked over to her little sister.

"Vi, you better be okay. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you weren't." she said tears forming in her eyes. "I had no right to take you with me. I should've made you stay home."

Schwaz had some sort of crazy machine that he hooked her up to. "On three okay. One, two, three." He hit a button on the machine and her body gave a little jump, but she still didn't wake up. "One, two, three." He hit the button again. Her body gave another jump, but she still didn't wake up. "One, two-"

She jolted up. "Okay, stop." She said. "I'm fine, okay. Just stop doing that to me."

I smiled and hugged her. "You're okay, Vi."

She returned the hug and laughed. "Yeah, I'm okay."

I chuckled at her joke. She waved at something behind me. "Uh, what was that for?"

"Nothing," she said as she broke the hug. She leaned over and hugged her sister. Phoebe whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear but it made her swat her sister playfully.

"We have to go find Ray," I said. "Schwaz we're taking the Mancopter."

"Wait, let me change." Violet said. She came out wearing the family superhero costume.

"I thought you didn't want to look like the Brady Bunch." Said Phoebe teasingly.

"Enh, I figured it was time to stop being stubborn." She said admiring the suit. I don't know which I liked better that skin tight super suit or her dress. I could see all her beautiful curves in that thing. And- Oh my God, Henry focus.

Next thing I know Schwaz, Charlotte, Phoebe, Violet, and me are all in the Mancopter looking for Ray.

"Henry, we have to find Ray!" Schwaz said.

"I'm trying to find Ray." I replied.

Violet POV:

"Let me see that." I snapped ripping the tablet out of his hand. "Hey, I bet Ray's on a train. He's traveling superfast down the Swellview train tracks."

"What!?" Henry said.

I gave him annoyed look. He's lucky he's cute. I hit him on the back of the head with the tablet then leaned up to the front. "You guys catch that?"

"Yeah," said Charlotte. "We'll find him. Ignore Henry he can't think straight around pretty girls."

I blushed and gave a small triumphant smile.

"He thinks you're really pretty. In fact, he was telling Ray, Schwaz, Phoebe, and me how pretty you were the moment you left." Charlotte told me sneaking a glance at Henry.

"What you guys talking about?" yelled Henry.

"Nothing," I said at the same time Charlotte said. "Your crush on Violet."

"Charlotte!" Henry and I both screamed.

I smiled. "Charlotte?"

"Yeah, Violet?" She asked absent-mindedly.

"Can we be friends?" I asked awkwardly.

"Girl, we better be friends and you better text me every day and video chat at least once a week if not more. I really like you." Charlotte replied. "I really need a friend that's a girl."

"Thanks," I replied shyly. "I really like you too."

"Also text Henry," she said smirking.

I nodded in reply.

"Oh, there he is!" my sister pointed out.

"He's on top of the train." Said Charlotte.

"Charlotte hand me my clip I'm going down there." Henry said.

"Wait I'm going down with you." Said my sister.

"Hey don't forget about me," I added.

"Okay hold on like really, really tight to me so you don't fall." Henry said.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a rope."

"Besides," said Charlotte. "We have another rope that Phoebe can use."

"Why don't you need a rope?" asked Henry.

"She can use her power to make herself fly just like she can lift other people up." Phoebe explained.

I manipulated the space around me to allow me to propel down at a safe speed arriving on the train with both my sister and Hen- I mean Kid Danger at the same time. Mind you I landed better than them.

"Look who's on the train now." Said Kid Danger.

"Us," replied Phoebe.

I laughed.

"Sis," asked Max. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm officially a member of the Dream Team, bro." I replied.

"Awh, it's the stupid Kid again." Said the Toddler.

"Hey! No one calls him stupid but me." I said flipping my way towards him and kicking him.

"That's right," Henry said causing me to snicker. "Wait, I'm not stupid, but I am here." He paused probably thinking it over. "Now do your blowy freezy thing!"

I laughed. "Nice technical terms."

"Hey, don't make fun of me." Henry said.

"Why not? Does it upset you?" I asked mockingly.

"Can you stop ridiculing me and please fight the criminals!?" Henry yelled.

"Sir, yes sir." I gave a fake salute and did a coffee grinder spin up taking out the Toddler and Max's feet. They both slammed into the train.

Henry jumped into battle as the Toddler called reinforcements. "KD, they're everywhere." I said as we were surrounded by big men in black outfits. We struggled in their grips as one tried to bite down on my neck. "What are you a vampire!?"

I began chipping away at Captain Man's encasement while the men tried to incapacitate us. The second one started bending my arm back. "Ow, ow, ow! It doesn't bend that way jerk."

Suddenly they threw me on top of Henry in a pile. "Ow." Something sticky was running down my neck. I reached up to touch it then looked at my gloved hand. "Oh my God! I'm bleeding!" I panicked.

"Shh, Vi, if you calm down the bleeding will slow." Said Henry from underneath me.

"How am I supposed to calm down!? That freak bit my neck and now I'm bleeding!" I yelled.

BANG!

"Captain Man!" Henry said panic in his voice.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Minyak.

"Where'd he go?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm still bleeding!" I complained.

"Looks like Captain Man exploded." Said The Toddler.

"Ding Dong the Captain's dead." Sang Vandell.

Henry looked shell-shocked so I whispered in his ear. "He's invincible. Do you really think an explosion would kill him?"

"Swellview is ours!" Screams Dr. Minyak.

Henry smiles and points to Captain Man crawling up from the side of the train. "Captain Man!"

"Violet! Help! I'm sorry I hit you with a blaster!" screamed someone. I turned around towards the sound.

"Max!?" I said surprised he was dangling. His foot seemed to be caught. "You hit me with the blaster?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry. I was just jealous you chose Phoebe over me. But, now I see you chose Kid Danger over me." He said.

I whacked him. "Oh give it a break. I don't even know the Kid."

"Ah, but you want to know him better." Max said.

"Well, yeah, I need friends Max." I said blushing.

"I think he may have a little more than friendship on his mind and you on yours." Max winked mischievously.

"Do you want my help or not?" I huffed.

"Yes I do." He sighed.

"Then shut up." I snapped and used my power to get him out.

"Thank you sis!" Max said.

"Okay it's now 5 to 3." Said Dr. Minyak as arrived back.

"Make that 5 to 4." I said.

"Okay we still out number you." Dr. Minyak pointed out.

"Not anymore it's 5 to 5." Said Max joining me. "That's my favorite sibling and no one is going to hurt her or you know I guess my twin. Plus the heliometers gone so what else can I do?"

We fought them off quickly and easily. I gave Max a quick hug.

"Thanks for sticking by me." I whispered into his shoulder.

"I felt guilty for hitting you with a blaster." He said.

"You know Max we never would've had a problem if you didn't blow our cover." Said Henry. "Or blasted your little sister."

"That's right, Max" said Phoebe.

"Well, I said I was sorry." He lied.

"Mmm, no you didn't." said Ray.

"Didn't I?" asked Max sounding scared.

"You didn't." said Phoebe.

"I call your lair while you're I don't know dead, captured, whatever they want to do to you." I said then pulled my phone out of the air. "Hey, Billy, can I talk to Chloe?"

"What are you doing?" asked Phoebe.

"Going home the fast way." I answered turning back to my phone. "On top of the Swellview train and don't tell mom, dad, Billie, or Nora."

Chloe appeared in front of me. "Let's go baby!"

"Hey, KD." I said and Henry looked over at me. "Here's my number." I floated it to him with my power then it tattooed itself, temporarily of course, on his arm.

"See you later, baby!" Chloe said as we disappeared and I reappeared at home.

Outfit: (Violet 4) http//violet/set?id=211234552

"Here have this lollipop." I handed her a huge one from the kitchen and sat down in the living room watching a marathon of "Drake and Josh". I was still watching the marathon when Phoebe, Max, Schwaz, Charlotte, Henry, and Ray arrived. Max's hair was a mess.

"I'm never talking to you guys again!" Max said.

I laughed popping another piece of popcorn in my mouth. "It's okay. I'm sure Allison will still love you no matter what."

"Shut up," he snapped.

I widened my eyes and put another piece of popcorn in my mouth. "Hey guys."

Henry jumped onto the couch beside me stealing some of my popcorn. I slapped his hand. Charlotte sat down on my other side and took some popcorn for herself. Henry looked at me. "Have you always worn glasses?"

"Henry! Don't be rude!" snapped Charlotte.

I laughed. "It's fine. I usually wear contacts because I look like a total dork with these glasses on."

Henry shook his head. "I don't think you could ever look like a total dork."

I blushed and adjusted my glasses. "So, Henry, you haven't text me yet."

He blushed and smiled pulling out his phone. He typed something and hit send.

My phone dinged and I looked down. I had a text from a number I'd never seen before. 'Hey Babe ;x'

I looked over at Henry. He smirked. I rolled my eyes. 'I'm not your babe ;P.'

His phone dinged. He looked at me. 'Maybe I'll eventually change that ;x'.

I replied with ';-)'.

"Can you two stop texting from an inch away!" complained Charlotte.

We laughed. "Okay, Char." We replied at the same time.

"If you are done flirting with her," began Ray. "We have to go back to Swellview."

I waved goodbye as they all left.

Phoebe sat down beside me. "You like Henry Hart." She teased. "You like him. You love him."

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I don't like him." Do I?


	3. Chapter 2

Three Days Later: Violet's POV Outfit: Violet 6

I sleepily trudged downstairs. Our parents and the kids arrived home last night, so we had a large dinner. I put two slices of toast in the toaster. My phone dinged. God Henry it's too early to be texting!

'Morning Vi'

I glared at my phone and Phoebe gave me a knowing look. 'Henry it is way too early…but morning'

My toast popped up as another text came in. 'It's like ten I've already been working today!'

I put the toast on plate and spread blackberry jam on it. 'Damn! Swellview's got crime!'

'Lol so how's your morning going?'

"Who are you texting?" asked mom looking at my phone. "Who's Henry?"

Max snorted and I shot him a glare.

"Just a friend," I replied.

"Is this friend a boy?" asked Dad accusingly.

"Well yeah, but he's just a friend." I defended.

"How come we haven't heard of Henry before?" asked Mom shooting Dad a look of her own.

I shrugged. "You haven't asked." I turned back to my phone finally answering his text. 'Pretty good getting interrogated during breakfast. Yours?'

'Fine be better if you were here.' He sent.

'Henry Hart you are a flirt.' I replied.

The Thunder TV came up announcing "Call from Super-President Kickbutt."

'G2G' I sent and we all walked into the Living Room.

She appeared on the video screen. "Hello Thundermans."

We all gave her a half-hearted. "Hello"

"It has come to my attention that Phoebe and Violet Thunderman recently helped Captain Man and Kid Danger to end the crime-spree in Swellview." She began.

Busted. I cringed and looked at my parents who looked beyond mad gawking between Phoebe and me.

"Oh! Busted!" yelled Max. "You two are so grounded!"

"Wait, your parents didn't know." Said President Kickbutt. "That was very irresponsible girls. However despite how irresponsible your actions may have been. Miss Violet Thunderman not only took on a full room of highly dangerous criminals, to her great personal risk, she saved another Superhero Captain Man. In our book, that constitutes a cape. Also Miss Violet and Miss Phoebe have been invited to a ceremony in Swellview to get an award for the capture of many of Swellview's criminals including the Toddler and Dr. Minyak."

Phoebe and I gave each other a high ten. She pushed my hands aside and hugged. "Congrats, little sis. You got a cape at only 13."

"Good job, Violet," my mom said also giving me a hug.

"My baby girl's getting a cape!" said Dad no longer mad at us.

"Hey!" Max yelled. "What about them leaving the house without your permission!?"

"Enh," said Dad, "they were saving a city they're superheroes it's what they do."

I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him from behind Dad's back.

"The boy she's been texting is Kid Danger!" Max yelled suddenly.

I was shell-shocked mainly because I couldn't decide if Dad was angry or not.

"She even thought about putting him on her wall." He added.

"Hey! How do you know that?" I asked looking at a guilty Phoebe. "YOU TOLD HIM!? I was kidding Pheebs!" My eyes bulging with anger now.

"Sorry," she whispered looking down shamefully.

"Look despite whom or what I am talking to or doing, we have to go to this ceremony in Swellview. We were invited." I said.

"Captain Man and Kid Danger invited you themselves." President Kickbutt said. Man, I didn't even know she was still talking to us. I looked up at her. She had a small smile on her lips. KD invited me… hmmmm probably for more than some silly award ceremony.

I looked down at my phone then sent him. 'KD you're dead if I get grounded.'

'What!?' he replied.

'My parents didn't know we went to Swellview, Mr. Awards Ceremony' I text back.

'Oh…you're not in trouble right?' He sent back almost immediantly.

'Not technically, I earned my cape.' I sent.

'Hey that's awesome, Vi. :D' He text.

'Jealous yet KD?' I replied.

'Lol not yet Vi...okay maybe a little.' He text.

I smiled. 'No need to be you're twenty times more good than me.'

'You're good too.' That's all he sent. This guy is too good for me. How does he not have a girlfriend?

'See you soon, Hen.'

Henry's POV:

Ding! I looked down. 'See you soon, Hen.'

That's the first time she's called me Hen. I was sitting on the couch down in the Mancave. Charlotte, Ray, Schwaz, and I were watching a marathon of Walking Orange; well, I was really just texting Vi not watching.

"Henry, stop texting that girl and watch the show with us." Ray complained.

"It's a rerun," I began to argue but Charlotte cut me off.

"Yeah, Hen may never talk to a girl ever again. Much less one that likes him." Char teased.

"HEY!" I said.

"I'm kidding, Hen." Charlotte assured. "What did Miss Purple Eyes text you?"

"'See you soon, Hen.'" I read. I looked up at Char as she didn't seem as shocked as me. "That's the first time she's called me, Hen."

"So…" said Schwaz looking for more elaboration.

"She usually calls me KD or my full name. This proves that she might be interested in the real me not just the sidekick version of me." I said.

"It also means they're coming to our ceremony." Said Ray excitedly.

"She'll be in Swellview again." I whispered unbelievingly.

"Yeah, Henry." Replied Charlotte sarcastically.

"I'll see her again." I said.

"Yeah," said Charlotte motioning for me to continue.

"I-this is my chance." I continued.

"Your chance to do what?" asked Schwaz.

"My chance to figure Vi out. To find out what makes her tick. To see if she really is worth this crush I have on her." To make her love herself as much as I seem to love her. I added silently.

Charlotte watched my face. "You know something more about her. Don't you?"

I nodded. "Something I shouldn't." I paused. "Something she doesn't want the rest of the world to know, but I do."

"And…" Schwaz looked at me expectantly to continue.

"And I'm going to make sure that she becomes the person she wants to be not what anyone else expects of her." I said feeling more noble than I felt. Why did she cut herself? What, not what, WHO made her cut herself?


	4. Chapter 3

Outfit: Violet 7 (http//cgi/set?id=222806706)

Violet's POV:

We packed up the Thundervan with all our stuff, all eight of us, and Dr. Colosso. If you ever spent over four hours in a car with only your siblings, parents, and an angry, little, evil bunny for company you know that it's not fun. I had to sit in between the twins, so that made the ride even more annoying. We arrived at our Swellview hotel and checked in.

"Well, maybe, if you don't shut up I will burn all your outfits!" I yelled at the bunny.

"Ugh! You wouldn't!" He gasped back.

"Try me, bunny." I snapped back.

"You monster!" He said.

I hissed at him.

"You two stop arguing." Scolded Dad.

"Leave Dr. Colosso alone," complained Max.

I scoffed. "Only if he leaves me alone," I complained back.

As we checked into our rooms, I went back downstairs and called Charlotte. The video chat began showing her in the mancave.

I smiled. "Hey Char!"

"Hey Vi!" she yelled.

"VI! VIOLET! VIOLET!" yelled Henry from somewhere off camera, and he came into view waving. "HEY VI!"

I laughed. "Hey Hen!"

Henry smiled and Char gave him a crazy look. "She called me, Hen!" Charlotte complained.

"I just called to say I'm in Swellview. You guys want to meet up and do something?" I asked.

"Sure." Said Henry and Charlotte at the same time.

"You hungry?" asked Char.

"Yeah, I could eat." I replied.

"How about we all meet up at Omar's pizza?" Henry suggested.

"That sounds cool." I said. "Let me just go ask my parents." I went back up to our rooms. "So how's crime been since the wave?"

"Boring," answered Henry.

"What about you Char?" I asked.

"I've been good." She said. "Not as bored as Henry."

I stepped into our room, almost running into Max. "Ugh! Are you really talking to the Dream Team right now!?"

"We are not the Dream Team!" yelled Ray from off the camera.

"Is she talking to that one boy!?" asked Colosso.

"I have a lighter here somewhere," I said beginning to search my pockets for my lighter. I put my phone in my mouth and opened the front pocket on my backpack.

"Uhh, what's going on?" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah, what's going on?" repeats Henry.

"She's going to burn my supervillain bunny's favorite outfits, since he's been annoying her the entire ride here." Said Max.

"Ahhmma," I said my phone still in my mouth. I pulled it out of my face and held up my lighter in triumph. "Got it!" I popped up in front of Colosso. "Next time you say something anything even slightly annoying I will burn one then another then another…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." He said.

I smiled. "Good." Then I looked back at my phone. "Oh yeah, let me just tell mom and dad where I'm going."

"Cool," said Henry.

"See you there," Char said. "I'll send you the directions."

We hung up, and I screamed. "DAD! I'm going to Omar's Pizza to meet with Charlotte and Henry!"

"What!?" He yelled back, but I was already gone.

I walked into the place looking between the tables and booths until Henry and Charlotte waved me over. I smiled and sat down beside Charlotte in the booth. "I hope you don't mind that we invited our friend, Jasper."

"Nah, I don't mind." I said.

A guy with curly hair slid into the seat beside the Henry. I'm guessing this is Jasper.

I waved at him. "Hey I'm Violet Thunderman. You must be Jasper."

"Yep," he said. "Henry and I have been best friends forever."

"Cool," I said kind of uninterested.

"Do you like buckets?" he asked.

Charlotte and Henry groaned.

"Umm, I guess," I said. "Why?"

"I'm a bucketeer." He proclaimed happily.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A bucket enthusiast," said Jasper.

"Jasper," Henry complained. "No one cares about your buckets!"

"Violet might," argued Jasper.

"Oh Violet might?" Henry mocked. "She doesn't though."

"She does," argued Jasper.

"She doesn't," Henry argued back.

They continued an argument like this causing me to laugh. Charlotte rolled her eyes. I leaned to her and asked over them. "Do they do this often?"

"Yes all the time," she replied.

"You two are like an old married couple." I said over them causing them to give each other a disgusted look and protest my words. I giggled. "Relax I was only teasing."

Charlotte laughed. "I like you. You get us."

I smiled and pulled at my sleeves.

"Do want to take off your jacket?" asked Henry.

I shook my head and rubbed my arms. "I'm cold."

Henry gave me a weird look but shrugged it off. I don't know if he saw my arms last time, but I'm not taking any chances this time.

We ate pizza. We talked. We laughed. Henry and Jasper argued. Charlotte and I became closer. And best of all, no one else mentioned my jacket.

My phone dinged. It was a text from Phoebe saying they had made it to the Mancave. So we paid then headed over to the store, Junk'n'Stuff. We went down the elevator.

"So you guys got arrested on Christmas!?" I asked for clarification.

Henry nodded.

"For stupid reasons, too." Added Charlotte.

I burst into laughter. "And they call me a bad kid."

"Who calls you that, sweetie?" Asked my mom.

"No one really." I replied.

Henry, Jasper, and Charlotte laughed. I sighed then joined there laughter.

"Oh look the social outcast made three friends," said Max in passing.

"Well at least my only friends aren't my band made up of a freak in love with my twin sister, an idiot, and the one that doesn't even speak English." I snapped.

Everyone looked at us expecting a fight, but we just burst into laughter. "That was pretty good Vi." Max complimented.

I high fived him and went to the couch. Suddenly, Chloe appeared in front of me. "This place is awesome, baby."

"Yeah they've got a snack machine that gives you whatever you ask for and tubes that shoot you out like rockets!" Exclaimed Billy.

"This place is even better than Dad's Thundercave." Said Nora.

"Check it out," said Max, "Weapons vault."

Phoebe pulled him back with her telekinesis saying. "Rule number one of Thunderman family outings keep Max away from anything that could hurt others. Rule number two," she pulled Billy away from the tubes. "Keep Billy away from anything that could hurt him. Rule number three, keep Nora from hurting anyone especially Billy." Nora rolled her eyes. "Rule number four, keep Chloe in sight at all times." Chloe gave a peace sign and disappeared. "Rule number five, keep Violet away from knives, glass, swords, or anything sharp." I glared holes in her head. "Rule number six, keep Dad from eating all the food." Dad was already at their snack machine. "Rule number seven, help Mom keep her sanity."

"Rule number eight, break Phoebe's rules." Max and I said together.

"If I knew how many Thundermans there were I wouldn't have invited them all." Exclaimed Ray through clenched teeth. It was meant for Henry and Charlotte, but I heard it too.

"Yeah, we're kind of overwhelming, but we grow on ya." I said.

"Ray!" Schwaz yelled. "Ray! There is a little peoples in my work area."

"Well, then kick them out." snapped Ray.

"I can take the kids to the park or something." I offered getting up from the couch.

"No!" Screamed Henry causing me to jump back. "I mean I mean… Can I talk to you alone?"

I cocked my head in confusion. "Can this wait?" I asked. "If my siblings are annoying Ray; I can take them away."

"Don't worry about it," said Mom behind me. "We were about to leave you and Phoebe to talk about your awards ceremony."

So everyone in my family left except Phoebe. Ray sent Jasper up to work the counter, and the rest of us began watching an intense game of ping pong between Ray and Henry. They made a tournament. Whoever wins plays Charlotte then Pheebs and I play and the winner of our game plays the winner of the Charlotte game. Schwaz lost to Char, so he's out.

We weren't getting much done, but it was fun. Ray won the game. Phoebe won ours, but only because powers weren't allowed and I accidentally used mine. Charlotte beat Ray much to his dismay. And after a very tight game Charlotte became the ping pong champ.

Henry smiled at me grabbing my hand and leading me to the back. I smiled back following. As soon as we were out of everyone's sight and earshot, he took both my hands in his gently rubbing circles on the back of them.

He looked down when he spoke unable to look at me. "Vi, I know about your self harm."

I tried to retract my hands, but when he wouldn't let go I opted to look down in shame.

"Violet, I'm not going to ask any questions or reprimand you for this just know that if you need to talk or anything that I'll always be here." He continued pushing my chin up slightly with his hand. Tears now stained my cheeks giving my eyes a bloodshot look.

I nodded. "You should see it if you want to help." I replied barely above a whisper.

Henry's POV:

She slipped the jacket off her shoulders revealing her small arms covered in cuts, bites, scratches, bruises, and sores. "It's worse on my stomach, and I constantly bite the inside of my cheeks."

I gasped and held her closer.

"When people constantly tell you that you're ugly, fat, a freak…" She trailed off unable to continue. "You start to believe them."

She broke down falling into my arms. "Hey Vi, they're not right okay. You are beautiful and funny and smart and kind. You are not at all fat. You are in no way a freak. They're probably jealous because you're drop dead gorgeous. One of the smartest people I know and super witty. They just can't handle all of you, so fuck them all they do is bring people down."

She took in a shaky breath.

"Besides," I continued. "None of them are training to be a superhero."

She gave a small laugh and hugged me tighter. "Thanks Henry. You made me feel much better."

"Hey, what are friends for?" I smiled rubbing her back gently.

She shifted in my arms laying her head in my lap. "I wouldn't know this is the first time I've had any." She whispered.

"Well, you're stuck with all three of us for life now, Vi." I replied smiling.

She gave me a big, goofy smile. "You just gave me the best idea."

She shot up from my lap, slipped on her jacket, grabbed my hand dragging me back to the main room. As we opened the door back to it, we were met by Charlotte, Ray, Phoebe, and Schwaz all with their ear pressed to the door. I'm glad I took her farther than just right in. I gave them a glare while she just laughed. Charlotte noticed our fingers intertwined and gave me her "this needs explaining" look.

"So," she began excitedly not letting go of my hand. "I've been thinking." She squeezed my hand. "I may be getting my cape, but I'm still only 13. There is still much for me to learn. I've been training for years with my parents, and Phoebe is great at training me. The thing is though she's my older sister. So, why don't I do like a month with her at home and then a month here with you guys. I'd learn more that way, but I'll only do it if Ray allows it."

"Vi, that's a great idea!" I said squeezing her hand in response.

"I love that idea, Vi!" Replied Char giving NB her a hug. Violet still didn't release my hand.

This is when Ray noticed our hands. He smirked. "Alright, I'm down with it. If your parents are."

She smiled triumphantly. "The alternative is sending me away permanently to protect my own city. I think they'll agree to this."

"I'll miss you immensely during those months." Said Phoebe giving her sister a hug.

"I'll miss you too." She replied returning the hug.

"Speaking of missing we should probably get back to our family." Phoebe reminded.

She nodded and they said their goodbyes. Once they were gone everyone turned to me.

"What!?" I asked oblivious to whatever they had in mind.

"Why was Violet holding onto your hand like it's her life line?" Asked Char.

"What do you mean?" I played off walking away from them.

"Come on Henry," complained Ray. "We all saw it."

"You've never looked at someone the way you looked at Violet." continued Char.

"Huh," I asked.

"She's right," said Schwaz. "Based on your previous bad luck with relationships statistically you should've given up, but Violet puts a special shine in your eyes."

"What?" I said even more confused than I was before.

"Regardless, you like her. You like her." Ray began singing that over and over.

"Okay, okay real mature Ray."I replied annoyed.

Soon everyone had joined Ray's little song surrounding me and singing.

Violet's POV:

"So," began Pheebs. "Why were you holding onto Henry's hand like it was your life line?"

I shrugged. "It just felt natural."

Phoebe squealed. "I can't believe my little sister has her first crush!"

"Hey!" I protested. "It's not a crush!"

"You're right." She agreed. "It's love."

"What? No!" I began protesting."We barely know each other!"

She nodded. "Mmhhmmm. That's why your eyes shine around him or when we talk about him."

I blushed. Do I really do that?


	5. Chapter 4

Outfit: Violet 8

Violet's POV:

Today was the day of this ceremony thingy. I had honestly forgotten about it. Phoebe asked me if I was ready for the ceremony, and I just looked at her blankly. "Ceremony? What ceremony?" I asked.

"The one we came to Swellview for?" She said clearly not believing I had forgotten. "For helping end the crime wave?"

I dropped the papers I'd been holding. "That's today?"

Phoebe nodded. "Be sure you're ready, and keep your responses vague."

I nodded as she walked off. I sighed sinking down to the floor picking up the scattered papers of my incomplete screenplay. The one thing I have going for me is my creativity. The twins are smart, in their own respective ways. Billy is well Billy, but he's happy with who he is. Nora can assess situations and use them to her advantage. Chloe has a sparkly personality even at her young age. So I have to hold onto my creativity. I choreograph dances; write poems, stories, plays, and even music; and paint, draw, sculpt. I guess you could say I'm the definition of a tortured artist. I know that everyone else in my family, maybe even Max, will make better supes than me because my powers are so difficult to control. They react with me emotionally. It's like I don't know who's in charge, me or them.

I pick up the last page of my screenplay and shove the papers in my backpack.

"Hey Lettie," said Max staring solemnly at me. Max is the only one who calls me Lettie. He came up with it when we were young. He only really uses it now when he can tell I'm upset. "Are you okay?"

I gave a small, forced smile and nodded. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, Lettie." He argued wrapping me in a hug. "You're never fine."

I let a tear escape from the corner of my eye. Max wipes it away. "What if I'm not good enough?"

Without asking Max knew what I was talking about. "Lettie, you're going to be the best superhero this world has ever seen. You're only 13 the weight of the world isn't resting on your shoulders yet." He sighed squeezing her tighter in his hug. "Train hard, and if you make a mistake get back up again and fix it."

I smiled. "You're the best big brother a girl could ask for."

He shrugged releasing our hug. "I know."

We both laughed then parted ways. My parents had agreed to me going back and forth between Swellview and Hiddenville on one condition: I report back to them every night. I was fine with that I knew being away from my family was going to be hard. Charlotte said I could live with her while in Swellview. I was excited to get to live with my best friend. After the ceremony today is when I decide; go back home with my family or stay here for the next month. I hadn't really thought of it much and wished it wasn't such a hard decision.

Maybe I should consult someone I trust. I smiled as I thought of the three perfect people.

Twenty minutes later:

I sat facing them nervous of their answers. I took a deep breath and began. "So Billy, Nora, Chloe," I smiled addressing each of them individually. "This month. Should I spend it in Hiddenville with you guys or in Swellview with my new friends?"

"With us, baby!" Yelled Chloe then quieter. "I'd miss my big sister."

I smiled hugging her. "You'd miss me?"

Chloe nodded. "You're amazing. You can do anything."

Tears of happiness swelled in my eyes as I kissed my little sister's head. I looked up at Nora and Billy.

"I think you should spend it Swellview," Nora said. "Give you a change of scenery. I'll miss you too Vi, but Swellview can help you advance your training."

I nodded giving her a hug and kiss on the head. It was a tie. It was up to Billy. Well technically it was still up to me, but I highly value their opinions. I looked at my little brother expectantly as he opened his mouth to speak.

Henry's POV:

Ray was obsessing over his hair. Ceremonies of any kind always made his ego grow two sizes. Not that I minded much anymore, I was used to it by now. Phoebe and Violet promised to meet us in the Mancave before the ceremony. I smiled to myself as I thought of Violet. I couldn't wait to hear her decision. I hope she'll stay this month, but it doesn't really matter to me either way. I still can't believe that I'll get to see her every other month.

"Henry!" yelled Ray getting my attention.

I turned to him. "Yeah Ray?"

"The ceremony starts in an hour, where are Phoebe and Violet?" He asked.

"I don't know," as soon as I said that the elevator doors opened revealing the two girls in question.

Violet was holding a tub of frozen yogurt eating straight out of it. Phoebe seemed to be reprimanding her for it.

"You can't eat like that and expect to stay thin enough for the performance coming up." She scolded as her little sister stuck spoonful after spoonful of frozen yogurt in her mouth.

"Oh well," Violet replied shrugging. "I guess I won't be in that performance."

Phoebe sighed.

"Look if I can't eat an entire pint of fro yo, then what is the point of living?" Violet asked taking another spoonful.

I laughed as Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ray, Henry." greeted Phoebe. "As soon as Violet finishes that, we're ready."

Ray nodded smiling. "It's fine. Even if we're late they can't start the ceremony without us."

"See Pheebs, I told you it would be fine." said Violet poking her sister in the side with her spoon.

Phoebe rolled her eyes sighing loudly.

Violet looked over at Ray and me. "Phoebe has this thing about not being late to things. I have no problem with being late though."

At the ceremony:

We ended up being two minutes early. Violet and Phoebe stood to Ray's left and I to his right. The mayor awarded all four of us medals for services to the city of Swellview.

Ray stepped up to the podium. "First, I would like to thank the wonderful people of Swellview for always believing in Kid Danger and I. Secondly, I would like to thank these two young superheroes for their help in ending the biggest crime wave in Swellview history." He gestured to the two girls on his left as the crowd cheered for them. "And I believe Thundergirl wanted to say something to the people of Swellview."

Phoebe smiled and took Ray's spot on the podium. "Thank you, Captain Man. My partner, Conjurer, and I would also like to thank you great citizens of Swellview. Our time in your city has been most enjoyable. My partner has even agreed since I have a full-time city to protect, to return to your beautiful city to help out your two wonderful heroes." The crowd cheered again. "I hope to visit Swellview someday not for work to see all that this beautiful city has to offer."

Phoebe stepped down from the podium as the crowd applauded her. Ray took the podium once again. "Thank you Thundergirl. Now before we leave we have time for a few questions." Piper raised her hand pushing some other people out of the way. I inwardly groaned thinking, Please don't ask about it.

"Yes," Ray pointed to Piper.

"My question is for Conjurer." Piper said. Of course it is, I thought.

Violet looked a little confused as she took the podium. She nodded for my little sister to continue.

"Are you and Kid Danger an item? And is that why you want to stay in Swellview?" Piper asked. She had been talking all night about the 'vibe those two have' and how 'they'd make such a cute couple'.

I expected Violet to freeze, but she answered smoothly. "Kid Danger and I are not an item. Right KD?"

She paused as I nodded.

She smiled continuing. "We are however very good friends in and out of uniform. I want to stay in Swellview not only to protect its wonderful citizens, but to train in a new environment with new people. Thank you for that wonderful and insightful question. Next?"

"I've got another question," Piper said and this time I groaned out loud. "This one is for Kid Danger. What do you think of Conjurer? And are you excited to work with her?"

I gulped as I walked up to the podium. I have to answer this carefully with Violet standing right behind me. "I think Conjurer is absolutely amazing. She can hold her own in any fight. She's incredibly kind and forgiving. And she'll always put the safety of others above her own." I paused taking in a breath. "Of course I'm excited to work with her. She's one of my best friends."

I stepped back into my position and Violet sent me a thumbs up and a smile.

Ray and Phoebe both answered a few questions; Ray, of course, getting the most. As soon as it was over. We all went back to the Mancave.

"So Henry," began Violet. "Who was that that asked us those questions?"

I sighed. "That was my little sister Piper. She apparently thinks we would make a good couple." I paused realizing what I said and turned bright red. Violet turned pink. "I mean- I- she thinks Kid Danger and Conjurer would make a good couple."

Violet nods understandingly. "Believe me. I know how younger siblings can get."

"Oh, Piper doesn't know I'm Kid Danger." I replied.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Why not?"

"To keep them safe from villains." I said. "Not all of us have super families."

She smiled sheepishly. "True. You only want to protect your family. I get that. You're a really good guy, Henry. I can see why Ray chose you as a sidekick."

I smiled shyly. "Thanks Vi."

Violet's POV:

We stared into each other's eyes with really goofy smiles on our faces until Ray and Phoebe interrupted us.

"So little sis," began Phoebe tearing my view from Henry.

"Have you decided?" Asked Ray giving Henry and I this mischievous, knowing look.

I smiled then nodded. "I have decided to…"

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Henry held his breath. Phoebe watched with hopeful eyes. Ray's jaw was clenched in anticipation.

I opened my mouth to finish and said...

 **A/N: In the immortal words of Dr. Framkenfurter "I see you shiver with antci-** **pation". From here on out if I do things from the shows it will be some of my favorite episodes, so it may be sporadic among seasons. I apologise if you don't like that, but that's how I plan to write it. I find writing everything like episode to episode would feel to tedious to me, but don't get me wrong I read those fics all the time. I just couldn't write that. Violet's story is my main focus. Also I have dubbed them Henlet. I think that's all for now. Also thanks to the peeps who favorite, follow, and review this story. You guys are the reason I won't abandon it.**


End file.
